MINE
by President-of-FFN
Summary: Aki's confused, Aya's confused too... what's happening to Aki? Rated for lemon... minors do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Hey fellas, just imagine that this will take place in the middle of the series. Enjoy! Ja ne!

Chapter 1.

Aki sat on his bed, his head hurting from Mikagi's continuous taunting, "Stop it! That's not true." he whispered roughly, 'Is it? I've seen how you look at her… in the video tapes, even before you two were separated. C'mon Aki, if you cooperate with me, we'll both get something out of it, You'll have Aya and I'll Have Ceres… only in your sister's form, I mean, she'll do.' Mikagi said plausibly but still, Aki tried not to listen, "Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled. "I don't need your approval kid, but, so you'll know, we'll be going to school tomorrow… Aki."

"NO! DON'T!"

"See you later Yuuhi!" Aya waved goodbye then proceeded to her classroom. So far the Mikages haven't done anything… particularly, any killings, but she couldn't be too off guard. She was staring out of the window when just on the other building she suddenly spotted… "Aki…" she whispered, it couldn't be! But the smile, the gestures, the light on his face, she couldn't believe it. He's currently talking to some girls, then he finished the conversation then proceeded to go down the stairs.

Aya raised her hand and asked permission to go out and when she did, she rushed towards the second building, third floor, no Aki, second floor, she saw a blonde hair disappear through the stairs, and so, she ran down the stairs and reached the first, ran down again and reached the lobby, she saw that the door was swinging and smiled, "Aki." she went outside and searched for him, she saw his hair again, he turned left, she followed. She's now standing at the back of the school, heaving from all the following. "where's aki?" she thought, "And what will he do here?" she looked around for Aki but failed… 'Aki.' she thought, she wanted to cry, she can't be imagining things. Then suddenly from behind, "Aya?" Aki's innocent tone brought life back on Aya's face, she was speechless, "Aki! What are you doing here? Did they allow you to go to school?" they were 10 feet apart, she couldn't move because of happiness, "They didn't forbid me in the first place Aya, I just don't want to. But now that I'm here."

"Oh AKI!" she cried running towards her twin's open arms. Aki hugged her in return, "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." Aki said, his voice changing but Aya didn't notice, he inhaled Aya's scent and his embrace grew tighter.

Aya's eyes flew open when she felt Aki's hand caressing her back, the other, her backside. "Wh… STOP! YOU'RE NOT AKI!" she struggled to get free but was slammed against the wall instead, "You give my acting a lot of credit, Aya." Aki said, looking into the eyes of the enraged and perhaps, frightened Aya, his hand came up to her right breast and squeezed it tightly, he received a slap and he slapped her in return, thrice as hard that Aya banged against the wall, Aki pushed Aya's shoulders against it to prevent her from falling. The bell rang. The students came out. "Don't cause any scene Aya… You and Aki are quite popular you know, hot twins. And when they see you and I, here, making out…"

'_Aya! Let me out! Quick!_'

'Ceres no, That's what he wants… just let me--"

Her thought broke off when Aki's mouth came down hers, her pupils contracted, she thought about struggling but she realized that Aki had her hands behind her back, he pushed himself against her, so she was trapped between him and the wall, she felt his other hand massage her breast. Then Aya can't help but moan when Aki's thumb rubbed her nipple with the fabric of her uniform. Her mind was too set on resisting the feeling that she didn't notice Aki's other hand leave her wrists, but she's still trapped with his body. He slowly unbuttoned her uniform to gain access to her flesh. His mouth watered when he saw her breasts,

'STOP IT! don't do that to her! Stop!" the real Aki yelled,

'_Really Aki, don't be a hypocrite, you like it when I do this,' _He filicked both her nipple with his thumbs and she bit her lips to prevent the moans, '_to her,_' he continued,

'No, I… do not.'

'_Hn, right, just watch and feel Aki._' The fake Aki's mouth descended on Aya's pink puckered nipple and bit it harshly that Aya flinched, "Sthhop…" She said, panting. Aki's other hand came under Aya's skirt and rubbed the pad of his middle finger against her panties, he got off of her to see her expression while he continued on rubbing her clit. She was flushed, her breasts heaving and her nipples hard. "HHNNHH." She gasped when she released some hot fluid, but Aki still continued to rub her, slowly now. He stared at her half closed eyes and red face. '_I now see why you fell in love with her… Aki.'_

'Stop it right now…' Aki's voice was soft, I was like he's stopping himself from giving into temptation. He stared at his sister, she's obviously suffering from two things, she's having a hard time containing Ceres and fighting.

__

'Now watch this Aki' the fake Aki stopped what he was doing and Aya was as weak as a new born deer. She could hardly stand up. Aki licked his finger, got into Aya's panties and inserted it into her. "Ahhh! Aaggggggghhhh…" She moaned, she couldn't help it. Aki pumped his middle finger in and out of Aya who's growing wetter and wetter at the moment.

He spotted a girl who just passed by and caught sight of them and stopped pumping, "What?" he asked in anger and the girl ran off. He inserted his point finger and started pumping, his thumb and ring finger opening the cheeks of her vagina for him to go deeper.

'_Are you seeing this? FEELING THIS!" _he pumped another finger in, then it lingered there for a while and Aya gasped.

"P… PUHH… LEES…. St--" she gasped when he pumped it in and out again and she came. Aki needed to support her for her knees have gone very weak, he drew his fingers out of her, then wiped it clean with Aya's blouse. He lets Aya slide against the wall and drop to the ground, she was tired and panting.

'I said leave her alone Mikagi!' Aki gathered all the anger he could muster in order to stop Mikagi from what he's doing and he was shocked when Mikagi agreed,

"I'll see you again." then they left.

Aya arranged herself she was really wet and tired and dizzy, 'Gomen Ceres, but I need to do it or else we'll be in trouble.' Ceres didn't reply.

"AYA!" Yuuhi called, Aya forced a smile on her face before she meets Yuuhi.

"Where were you?" he asked then spotted something on Aya's uniform. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the cum Aki put on earlier. "Oh, nothing… let's eat." she said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

Gomenasai about the first chapter, I was in a rush… but I'll make up by making this one ravishing.

P.S…

Please review, Cuz it will help me update faster, knowing somebody's reading my fic.

Chapter2

Aya was tired but she tried to put on her running uniform, she had a hard time sleeping last night, Yuuhi had to read her a story before she could sleep. She so hated herself for not fighting Mikagi the other day, but if she did, she'd attract attention and it will be a big publicity, they're twins! For Pete's sake.

"Aya, we'll go ahead. Coach's checking the attendance already."

"H… Hai." Aya was alone in the locker room, she snapped out of her day dreaming and finished putting on her attire. Which is the typical running uniform for girls. The door suddenly closed behind her and she twirled,

"YOU!"

"Missed me? I must say Aki," Aya noticed that he's talking to Aki, "Your sister has a great figure." he walked closer to Aya, while she took backward steps.

"Aki! Aki! Are you there? Please fight him off!" she pleaded,

"Shhh. Unlike Ceres, I can have and use this body whenever I want." she eyed Aya from head to toe, "I always think that women's P.E uniforms are always… nice (Blue panty and shirt)." he now has Aya cornered, "Come on Aya, don't tell me you didn't like what I did to you yesterday?"

'Aya… for the last time. Switch with me.' Ceres said

'Gomen Ceres, but Aki's still in there, you'll kill him!' Aya replied.

"What? Talking to Ceres now are we?" Aki asked reaching for her breasts again but Aya slapped him, but Aki got both her hands and placed it above her, "Not today." he said, then Aya lost all her train of thoughts when Aki's knee rose between her legs, softly kneeing her there. "How do you like that?" he heard no reply. He could feel her soft thighs against the fabric of his pants. He chuckled when Aya came, the fluid spreading on her blue panty and slowly becoming extremely visible, "Come for us Aya." he said.

'Mikagi! Stop doing that to my sister!' Aki yelled,

Mikagi laughed heartily _'You're truly a hypocrite, I'm just doing what you dreamed last night… you should thank me for making your dreams come true._' the real Aki hissed, finding no words to say.

The fake Aki allowed Aya's hands to lay on her sides, he knew that she's too occupied with fighting the emotions he's stirring off. "Ah!" she breathed when Aki's knee hurt her. Aki placed his hands under Aya's shirt and massaged her breasts, he removed her shirt and bra, he stopped for a second, licked the pad of his thumb then pressed it to her pink, pebble hard nipple. Again, she's flushed and her eyes were half closed, "Yah… meh… roh…" she panted when he pinched her nipples. Aki's mouth came down her neck to suck on it until it bled. "I bet Tooya never did this to you." he whispered on her ear then roughly massaged her breasts that she almost screamed. He replaced his knee with his point and middle finger. Aya was left with her blue panty and Aki could feel that it was really wet for she continued to come… heavily.

'see Aki, she really likes it.'

Aki stared at his twin's figure and closed his eyes when the fake Aki placed his fingers against the really wet panty, feeling the wetness, then he chuckled again, his fingers taunting her clit which is hard and jutting against the fabric. "You're getting harder and wetter…" he whispered against Aya's ear,

"Yamerou…." she forced those words out of her mouth for Aki was tapping her clit and teasing her opening through the cloth that she came some more and she began to drip.

They heard student's voices and Aki dragged Aya inside one cubicle,

"Coach was harsh, she didn't need to make us run 100 laps just because…"

Aya was sitting on the toilet bowl (The toilet bowl's covered) while Aki was standing in front of her. Aya gained her strength and she stood up, "Get out of here Mikagi."

"Not without you, don't tell me you didn't enjoy our little show earlier." he stared at Aya's wet undergarment and Aya looked away. "I say let's continue…" he caressed her right breast. Aya couldn't think, she needed to shout for help, she didn't care what the consequences are but…

Aki saw that Aya was about to scream so he punched her on the stomach. "bad girl"

------

Aya woke up, she realized that she's on a bed, she sat up then tried to move some more but realized that her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were spread apart, both tied to the poles of the bed, that's why she could only sit up. She was still wearing her P.E uniform and she's hungry but her hunger was forgotten when she spotted the fake Aki, sitting on a chair in front of the bed, his legs crossed, 'Was he there the whole time?'

"You're awake," he said huskily, "I've been waiting for you for about 2 hours."

"Let go of me." Aya commanded.

"Never, you'll stay beside me forever." Aki grinned devilishly, he stood then went towards the bed.

"That's not going to happen." she said as a matter of factly.

"I'll make it happen." He said. Then in a flash Aya's shirt was torn into pieces. And she was left bare, "NO!" she cried. Aki grabbed her head then kissed her harshly.

'Stop doing this to my sister!' the real Aki commanded.

'_You know you want this.' _he squeezed Aya's breast then she screamed, he took advantage of it and he went deeper into her mouth.

'I don't…' Aki said

__

'You don't? let's see about that.' without a warning Aki was himself again, he broke the kiss with Aya, who was in tears. "Shhh… don't cry." he said. Aya's eyes widen, caring? Soothing? "AKI!" even with both hands tied she motioned Aki to hug her. "Oh Aki, I'm so glad you fought him off! I'm so worried about you! Where's Tooya? I heard he's your bodyguard."

'Tooya.' Aki thought, 'He was never good enough for my sister.', "Tooya's with Kagami" he answered flatly.

Aki realized that his other hand was still on Aya's breast, '_Can you feel it?'_ Aki heard Mikagi, _'Soft and inviting, this is your chance Aki, she won't fight you.' 'Shut up' Aki replied._

"Gomen." Aki blushed when he removed his hand from her breast, then he accidentally remembered how it feels to be inside her… in his head, he saw Aya with her half closed eyes while his hand was inserted inside of her.

'if I were you Aki, I'd untie her quickly before I lose my self control.' Mikagi mocked but Aki thanked him for that.

"Matte Aya, I'll untie you." he got off of her (While Aya's still sitting). Aki knelt behind Aya, holding the rope that binds Aya's hands together, then he caught sight of his twin's legs, widely spread apart. He spotted her breasts, and he lost all the control he could gather when he thought of the things Mikagi had done to Aya… then he thought of Tooya.

Aya gasped when two hands clasped her breasts and massaged it, she felt Aki's chin rested on her shoulders. "AKI!" she gasped in shock… "No, Mikagi!" she yelped,

"No Aya, it's me, Aki." he said calmly while still massaging her breasts.

"A… Aki? No! But why?"

"Because Aya… you're mine." he got her chin then turned her to him for him to kiss her and Aya's eyes widen in shock when she felt her brother's tongue enter her mouth while his hand caressed her breast… she's going to be sick. Aki was beside her in a flash.

"Yamerou Aki! You're my brother!" Aya reasoned.

"And I want to be your lover." Aki replied, his hand on her knees, going higher, and higher until it reached her thigh, "No…" Aya whispered, "Aki, pull yourself together, Mikagi's just controlling you."

"No Aya, I want this, I want you." Aya could speak no more for Aki's hand was on her inner thigh, caressing it, Aya had no idea how Aki did it, but she was kneeling on the bed, the ropes on her ankles were still there, but she's kneeling. Aki nipped her neck while his fingers were teasing her opening through the blue underwear. "Aki… stop." those were her last words before her concentration went into resisting Aki's touch. He formed little circles against the cloth and Aya's eyes began to lose color, "That's it sister… come for me." Aki said and Aya released her first orgasm for the night. Aki watched as Aya struggled to fight the moans and whimpers he's causing, his blood boiled when he saw that Aya couldn't completely open her eyes for the pleasure is just too much… at least, that's what he's thinking. He licked her neck then inserted his hand into her underwear and completely entered her, "OH!" Aya Squealed, "Moan my name Aya." Aki ordered and Aya's head motioned a no. Aki pumped two fingers in and out of Aya's system and she bit her lips to prevent the sighs and moans, her body can't help but pump to. Cum flowed on her thighs and Aki's fingers were covered with her wetness.

"Do you like this Aya?" Aki asked, sarcastically waiting for her surrender and Aya just motioned another no. "How about this?" His middle finger went to her weak spot, and Aya couldn't help but moan, "Not… there… please… not… Ahhhh…" his thumb and ring finger opened her more and he went deeper and deeper into her weak spot. Aya thought she would die, it was too much, she came and an awful lot of orgasm flowed out of her system, still it wasn't enough, and Aki pumped in and out while staring at his twin's suffering face, "Does it feel good now?" he asked, staring at Aya's half open eyes and she slowly shook her head, Aki smirked, removing his fingers from Aya's wetness, trailing slowly up to her belly button, the orgasm sticking and leaving a trail, Aya could feel her fluid sticking to her skin it was hot and cold at the same time, Aki continued to trace it up to her nipple where he played with it that a huge amount of orgasm was left on it. He placed his fingers in front of Aya, just about her eye level, he rubbed her cum between his fingers, "Do you want me to stop?" Aya shook her head again, Aki cupped Aya's face with the hand full of her orgasm, "I thought so too." he said.

"But before I do that for you…" he said huskily, kneeling in front of his twin, "I need you to do something for me." he said, unzipping his trousers,

__

'Enjoying now, are we?' Mikagi suddenly butted in.

'Shut up, I just want to know if she'll do what I say.' Aki replied.

Aya was out of her mind, she bent and Aki assisted her head for her hands were tied behind her back. "Now, make me harder." Aki said exposing his 10 inch long 3 inch thick cock.

'_Aya! What are you doing!' Ceres asked in horror._

'I don't know Ceres… but… I don't want you to hurt Aki.' Aya thought in a blur.

'But… why that?'

"I don't know Ceres…"

Aki pulled Aya's head towards his cock, she instinctively licked the head of it and Aki groaned then harshly pushed her to fully swallow it. Aya heard 2 different moans and she knew that it was both Aki and Mikagi.

"Deeper Bitch!" Mikagi groaned and Aki pushed her deeper that she gagged, he bobbed her head up and down, up and down, until he spurted his seed deep into her throat, but he didn't stop bobbing her head, he felt her teeth at the base of his cock and it caused him to cum. Aya wasn't finished with swallowing his release earlier, and that got the rest of his seed flowing on the corners of her mouth to her neck. Aki released himself from Aya's mouth and she choked, he cut lose the rope on Aya's ankles and he turned her aound, her face on the bed, her but facing Aki's cock. Aki noticed that Aya stopped cumming so he stripped her from her last clothing and his fingers entered her, slowly at first then when she came he removed his finger and replaced it with his long cock that Aya cried in pain.

"AKI! Stop!"

"You were enjoying earlier Aya." he pounded into Aya but before he found his release he removed himself from her then entered her again. Aya was heaving hard then the door to Aki's room burst open and in came Kagami. Kagami couldn't believe his eyes, Aya was there, naked, hand behind her back and panting on the bed with Master mikagi who's fully clothed and was just pulling himself out of her.

"Excuse me Master Mikagi." he said politely,

Aki got out of the bed then zipped his pants up, "It's me, Aki, Kagami." then Aki left his room, leaving Kagami who's smirking in amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't hate me for this. Promise, this has a deeper story in it. Anyway, sorry for the late update. You guys submit review… haha, so that I'll know what you think, that way, I'll know what to write. Give me ideas!

Chapter 3: Mine

Aki was sitting in his room. He can't believe that he just had sex with his twin and he liked it. 'No!' he thought, 'he made me feel like I'm liking it.' he told himself.

_Is that so Aki? Blaming your dirty deeds on me?_ Mikagi chuckled, _I gave you a chance to free her, and what you did was the opposite, you screwed her. Hahaha_

'You're disgusting Mikagi, how could you do this to us'

_Oh quit your yapping Aki, the truth is, you just can't keep your hands off of her._

Aki was startled when his body stood up on its own. 'Where are we going?' he asked and he got a pretty good idea where Mikagi's going to take him. 'No! Stop!' he yelled but his body kept on walking, _Stop acting like an innocent boy Aki, she's here now. We can visit her anytime, no one's going to stop you, and Kagami's here to make it a lot easier for us. You know what, you're only afraid Aki…_ Mikagi's voice trailed off and Aki realized that they've stopped he was staring at the floor, he'd never been into Kagami's laboratories before so when he brought his head up he was momentarily shocked at what he saw, he was outside a glass room and inside the place was his twin Aya, she's wearing a patient's gown which the staff didn't bother to button and she was clamped down into some kind of reclined chair. She looked so helpless that Aki can't help but be seduced. He touched the glass, imagining that he's touching the valley between Aya's breasts instead. The glass door instantly opened that Aki nearly tripped on his way inside but regained his posture the instant he was brought upon Aya's sleeping body. The lab gown revealed her creamy thighs and Aki didn't fight the urge to caress them, he was like in a trance as his hand went higher and higher until he almost… almost reached the heat between her legs. He stopped when Aya jolted and he took a step backward.

"What are you doing… here?" he can feel the hatred in her voice. There's no use explaining or denying that it was just an accident. "I… How could you Aki!" she yelled, pouring her anger out. He faked a laugh, "Hn, quit pretending Aya, I know that you liked it too, it just happens that I took you violently that you still haven't realized it." he smirked, "But when you swallowed me, dear sister, I felt your passion." He saw Aya crying and it kinda appealed to him, he took a step towards her to touch her face and he felt her neglection, "Don't worry, I won't take you forcefully. You'll see Aya… you'll see." and he left the room unsatisfied.

A week had passed and Aki was getting impatient and needy so he called on Kagami. Kagami entered Aki's room and saw Aki on the couch with his bodyguards.

"You called?" Kagami said casually, as if he doesn't know Aki's dilemma.

"K… Kagami, I have something… a favor to ask of you." Kagami smiled,

"I already know what Aya has done master Mikagi." Aki looked hopeful as Kagami took out a bottle and placed it in front of Aki. "That is a special herb I asked Dr. Lowell to make. It's something to make her… should I say 'longing' strong?"

"A viagra then?"

Kagami smiled, "you can say that, but this is a special medicine designed for people who can't make it in bed that long. Designed to give men a strong and hard erection and isn't recommended for women because they might not have the strength to handle it." Kagami saw the gleam in Aki's eyes and even the guards were looking at the bottle with desire.

"Think of this as doing her a favor. She's an innocent, she doesn't know how to approach a man yet. This will give her the courage to."

"How long will one tablet take effect?" Aki asked eagerly

"For a grown man, he can last in bed for 5 hours until his 'need' subsides… but for a sixteen year old girl… the effect might be multiplied." Kagami was shocked when he saw Aki take out two tablets and he smiled inwardly, Aki will truly help him tame Ceres.

)-(

Aki placed the tablets into Aya's drink. The guard is going to serve her lunch now. He stayed behind the glass wall, she won't be able to see him but he can see her clearly. Her hands were tied behind her back by a special handcuff in order to seal Ceres. A maid was there to assist her in feeding. Aki watched intensely as Aya gulped down the glass of water and the maid went out of the chamber.

"It's starting." he was startled upon hearing Kagami's voice behind him. He stared at Aya who's sitting on the floor silently while biting her lower lip. Then she began to chew on both lips as if she wanted to do something but cannot. A few second later, she was starting to rub her thighs together. She was becoming restless.

"I can just imagine the pain she'll be gong through when her need won't be satisfied. Because for a grown man, one pill is more than enough, so for her little body, one is enough make her go crazy with lust and for her to ache for it. But two pills, I wont be surprised if she'll bleed with longing. The sad part is, she can't satisfy herself for her hands are useless."

Aki was growing harder and harder and upon hearing what kagami just said made him ache too. But seeing Aya like that was worth the wait.

Aya can't take it anymore, the pain between her legs was excruciating and her breasts were even growing painful every second. She doesn't know what's happening but she'd felt this way before when Tooya kissed her but that feeling wasn't near to how painful she's feeling at the moment. Aki's cock kept appearing on her head, and so did Yuuhi's and Kagami's. she wanted to touch herself but could not. She crawled her way to the bed, targeting the bed post, she was dripping already but she can't come so much that it really is killing her.  
"Help! AHHHHHHH! ARGH! Anyone! Help me! AWW! AHhHHH!" she fell out of her bed because the pain is really tearing her apart.

Aki stared at how restless his sister is going and how the pill is making her crazy. "I think she's learned her lesson."

Aki opened the door and stared down at his sister who had her legs over each other to suppress the pain and was lying, stomach on the floor.

"What are you doing Aya?" he said casually and Aya tried to look at him, "You… did this to me… ahh!" she cried, "You did that to yourself twin sister. It's because you won't grant your body the 'pleasure' of my company."

"Please! Make it stop! Please!" she kneeled and went towards him. Aki smirked as he removed Aya's underwear. He placed his finger on top of her opening and for Aya, it's paradise. The pain is subsiding but still there. She motioned for him to insert his finger inside her but Aki had other plans, he was just easing Aya's pain a little. She came at once and was thankful for it too. His hands traveled inside her twin's lab gown to alleviate the pain on her breasts as well, they were so hard that he thought the globes were about to pop. Her breathing increased as she rubbed herself against his hands faster and faster. He removed his hand from her and touched her face while his thumbs touched her lips.

"Before I do anything else Aya, I need you to relieve me with 'my' pain that you caused me for a week." he placed his hand on top of her head and pushed her down to kneel. He unbuckled himself and freed his member. Aya felt something, it's like relief.

She licked the length of him and stopped at the base to nip on it. She felt Aki's hand behind her head to lead her to the top again. He had grown a lot, a good 11 inches to be exact. She licked the slit with the tip of her tongue and swallowed the head. She felt it throb and felt she should suck his seeds out of him and she did which led her to go farther and farther.

Aki was amazed, his twin sister's giving him the best blowjob he'd ever had. He was breathless, he didn't expect her to be this talented. He looked down at her and saw that she's working to take him wholly.

"Oh! OH AYA! That's it! Move your tongue faster!" he placed his hand behind her head to caress her blonde hair, like a master would his dog for doing a good job. He shot his seed into her mouth a couple of times now and he still wanted to but controlled himself for he couldn't possibly tire early. He pulled her away from him by her hair and motioned her to stand up.

He stared at her mouth with his seed still visible on her lips and cheeks. "You did a good job." he untied the ribbon of her lab gown and slid his finger into her clit, "Does it hurt Aya?" She nodded with her half closed eyes.

"Insert this…" Aya motioned for his cock,

Aki smiled and said, "Please,"

Aya imitated him and murmured "Onegai…"

"Not yet, for now, this should be enough for you." He inserted his middle finger inside her and she screamed with joy. "Ah… AH… Ah…" she panted as Aki pushed her towards the wall while pumping his middle inside her. "Please… faster…" he hasn't pumped in 20 seconds yet when she came to her heavy release, "Arigatou… Arigatou… AHHHHH!" the pain was back again and Aki smile, the capsule's effects hasn't subsided yet and 1 hour had passed, as a matter of fact, it's only beginning to get stronger.

Aki inserted all three of his fingers and Aya only opened wider. Aki was also pumping himself. Touching the head of his cock for seeing Aya like this brought pain into his groin. Aki pushed Aya and gestured for her to kneel in front of the bed and she did. She can't use her hands to support herself so Aki made her lie her upper body on the bed while she knelt on the floor………

His cock was pulsating and throbbing, the veins on it are clearly visible. The head entered Aya's wet and ready womanhood and she moaned, she bit at the sheets to suppress her screams as Aki entered callously. He pulled back leaving only the head inside her then roughly entered her again, this time pumping himself quickly inside her. Aya began to salivate, her mind couldn't handle the intensity but her body demanded it. Cum flowed down her thighs and Aki released his final orgasm.

"More…" Aya said unconsciously, the ache between her legs weren't eased.

Aki was panting, he saw on the armless chair and Aya crawled towards him. He sucked on him, making little sounds while doing so. Aki rested for a while, he stared down at the blonde girl between his legs who's trying to heighten his libido.

_Having a great time, Aki?_ he was startled when he heard Mikagi's voice, 'Shut… UP!" he said through gritted teeth when he felt Aya's throat touching the head of his penis.

_You're so selfish Aki, you always have all the fun and look, you can't handle her. I think it's my turn to play._ Before Aki could repudiate Mikagi took his place. Purple orbs appeared and his features hardened.

"You're a slutty one aren't you?" he pulled her by the hair and before Aya could react, she was sitting on his lap, legs spread with him in the middle.

"AH! Oh! Ahhh!" Mikagi held on to her hips as he guided her up and down repeatedly. "That's right…" he smiled, "Scream with pleasure my darling." and Aya did, "Oh yes! Ah… ah… ah… ah… I can't take it anymore! I need to…"

"NOT… yet--" Mikagi ordered fiercely, "I'm going to come first…." he said greedily, his breathing becoming hoarse. "Ughnnn…." Aya sai between gritted teeth, refraining herself from exploding, he waited for him and when he finished he quickly removed himself out of her and pushed her to the floor. She was on her knees with her body bent. She felt Aki behind her, "I wasn't… able to…"

"SHHHH!" he silenced her, "You've never tried it here… have you?" he asked her while finger the opening of her ass. She gasped, "I… need to… come…" she panted and she felt Aki position himself behind her, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed with pleasure when Mikagi inserted himself into her ass. "You like that? Huh?" he thrusted even deeper and he came because of her tightness.

Aki was amazed, Mikagi and Aya were having sex for 5 hours, nonstop. He was amazed at Mikagi's stamina and skill. He had taken Aya in a dozen positions now and Aya came continuously.

Mikagi and Aki both stared at the little girl licking his nipples. Mikagi's now also tired, Aya was licking him clean of their juice all over. She was sticky herself and her wrists are even sore from the handcuffs and her persistent struggle out of them.

_What is that medicine you've given her? She's all yours again._ Mikagi said and switched back with Aki. Aya was licking Aki's balls clean from their orgasms when she started to ache again.

She stood and placed herself above Aki's knee. Rubbing herself against it. "Please… Please…. Let me have it…"

"I'm still tired Aya." he said closing his eyes on his struggling sister. He didn't realized that he'd fallen asleep if Aya hadn't screamed. She was in pain again, "Uncuff me! I need… I need to---" Kagami entered the room and Aki stared at him, "Are you finished with her?" he asked nonchalantly and Aki nodded, Kagami went to Aya and fingered her. Inserting his left middle finger inside her while his right hand made her drink a special medicine.

Aki watched as Aya orgasmed and she was asleep. "This is an antidote," Kagami threw a bottle at Aki's lap. "Use it whenever you're done or she'll die if you don't give her what she needs."

-------

Aya woke up with a sore vagina. She sat up and her whole body ached like she just had a heavy work out. She's on the bed wearing a lab gown, she noticed that her hands were still cuffed. She tried to remember what just happened and gasped.

"No…" she whispered. She remembered what happened the day before, how she acted, how she pleaded, what had happened to her to act that way. She can't understand what's happening to her body. After the maid left, she began to notice how a man's body move. And whenever her eyes landed on a guard's groin, she starts to ache and then she started to feel hot and uneasy that's when she remembered Tooya's caresses and then how... How… how Aki's fingers felt inside her… But she's not feeling anything anymore. Which means she's back to normal.

She jerked when the door to the room opened and in came Kagami, at least she hadn't done anything with him. "What do you want?" she asked in a vigilant voice and Kagami smiled, "I'm just checking up on you, if you're feeling well. Cause you were quite… active, yesterday." she was enraged, angered and humiliated.

"I know that you've done something to me!" she was bluffing, she wasn't actually sure if they're the cause or it's just her. She'd heard that loneliness can sometimes cause madness and in her case what she felt yesterday might be the outcome.

"You know Aya," Kagami went towards her and sat on her bed. "Our body is an interesting thing. We can't predict how it will react to certain, cases." Aya arched back as Kagami started to get closer, "get away from me." she whispered with bane and he smiled, "It wont take long before you come to me." he smirked then headed for the door, "Oh," he stopped, "And one more thing, you'll stop going to school, you'll study here, home schooling. To prevent you, little cousin, from getting dumber and dumber." he released a laugh that irritated Aya.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Ayashi no Ceres isn't mine… ofcourse. I just BORROWED the characters from Yuu Watase. The Original creator of the anime. But the story you'll see here is originally ME… **_

_**Oh. One more thing. I'm really… REALLY sorry for making you guys wait! Thanks for checking on me everytime. It's just BEEN really busy lately but I've written the other chapters in advance. 3 more chapters left and I'm done! And please. I've been typing really fast so pardon any errors.**_

_**Some of you guys even emailed, DEMANDING to continue!! Please, I'd appreciate comments more rather than emails! Haha. I visit FFN more than I visit my the e-add I put here. Thanks again.**_

_**More!!!**_

**Chapter 4**

Aya came from school, she just arrange her withdrawal that shocked most of the faculty members there. She told them that she's going to be home schooled and that it's what she wanted. She was escorted by guards, as she stepped inside the house, a man whispered something to the guard and then she was blindfolded she didn't react to it cause she's getting used to the erratic movements. She started to think however when she felt that they were not leading her to her room. They were leading her to a farther area. The mansion is big and so she had no idea where they were taking her.

At last they went to a stop and she heard the door open, they entered the room, it was well lit and she can sense that it's a big room. "In the middle" she heard one man say and they placed her in the middle of the room. She gasped when her hands were brought up and tied up into the air and she was gagged. A cloth tied around her mouth. Her feet were also shackled to the ground-- apart. She started to make noises and to kick and move and soon she heard the door close. She felt that she was alone, the stillness of the surrounding made her doze off.

Aya felt somebody touching her, she quickly got to her senses and she realized that she'd slept for a couple of hours. She recalled her current situation and fell silent. She felt somebody unbuttoning her blouse and she jolted.

"Shhh… you'll only strain yourself little sister." and she froze, indeed, whenever she moved her wrist hurt, they've been tightly tied up into the air and moving only made the stinging worse. She tried to speak but mews and ruffles were the only sound that she can make. _Why! Why is he doing this to me?_ she felt her blouse open, she wore no underwear so she was bare for Aki to see. Aki saw flawless white skin, slim waist and full perky white mounds. He also noticed that she wasn't aroused, unlike the last time, when they gave her Kagami's medicine. Dr. Lowell advised them to refrain from giving Aya the medicine because it has side effects so they decided to do her manually.

But there's no problem with that. He smirked. As far as he knew, his sister can be easily aroused, if they're really twins, their libido is also genetically the identical. Aya was anticipating something horrid and sickening but she gasped when she felt Aki's middle finger land to the place where she didn't even know existed and could draw pleasure from her, the area between her vagina and anus, he pushed that area and cum flowed out of nowhere. She shook her head to escape what he's making her feel and she tried to wriggle away the feeling he's eliciting. Aki smiled as he watched her orgasm drip to the floor. He stopped and caressed her abdomen with only the tip of his fingers, like tickling her with a feather, his feather-like touches made her gasp, he saw her nipple tighten and her breathing became hard and raspy.

Aya was caught in anticipation, why isn't he touching her in her private parts? Is this part of their experiment? Is he aware on how his feather-like fingers made her feel? She's unconsciously eager for something and Aki knew what it is, she kept on arching and he decided that it's time. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor and he saw that she's actually wet. But compared before, her wetness now is actually normal. Four of his fingers rested just below her navel while he thumbed her g-spot, "Ughnn… Ughnnn… Ughn…" she was motioning a "NO- Stop…" and Aki caressed her even more.

She was not used to the soft and gentle approach that it really got her waiting for more. And she went still when two hands cupped her breasts from behind. She wanted to jerk free. _What's happening!_ she thought she tried to free herself from the hand that's molding her breast and the finger that's probing her woman hood. "Hn!!! Un!!! UMMM!!! HHNNN!! Hnnn… Uhnn…" she forgot about fighting back when Aki slid 2 fingers inside her, "Shh… calm down Aya…" he fingered her while two hands still massaged her breasts, plucking the nipples as he did it. "Kagami's going to join us today," Aya threw her head back at the pleasure of someone massaging her breasts and fingering her. She could barely hear what Aki's saying, "I wasn't in favor of it, but he convinced me…" he said in a casual tone, "It's part of the experiment." it isn't hard for Aki to finger her for her legs were spread apart. Aya was standing helplessly- her hands in the air, while Kagami stood behind her and Aki stood in front of her. "Ah… Ah… Ahnnn…" she moaned, her wetness came flowing down her thighs, her blindfold came a little loose, exposing one of her eyes. They stopped and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Aki switch places with Kagami.

"Ready?" She heard Kagami ask. Then felt Aki holding the cheeks of her ass and she let out a scream through the cloth as they both entered her, she remembered Aki's 11 inch cock and felt it inside her ass while she felt Kagami's just as long and thick penis right up her opening and they were both grinding inside her, pumping as if there's no tomorrow. Kagami's hands rested on her waist while Aki rested on her hips. "Harder." she heard Kagami whisper. And both guys controlled her body as they pumped it to their organs. She felt her cousin penetrate with his slick penis and Aki with his hard one. Her legs weren't supporting her, it's their hands and the rope that's binding her hands above her that's keeping her from falling. "Ah!! Ah, Ah! AH!!" she moaned through the cloth, Kagami was sliding in and out while Aki was doing the opposite. Aya moaned hard, and Kagami knew that she's about to come, "Don't think about… coming yet… we'll… come first." And Aya released a scream when both men shot their seed inside her at the same time, she felt something, as if her world suddenly stopped, she continued on pumping herself with their cocks, she was in bliss. Doing their final pump. she came, as hard as they came, she was still in bliss. They pulled out and zipped their pants

It was her first anal sex and it hurt, her blindfold loosened completely and she saw Kagami lighting his cigarette. She was staring at him with loathing in her eyes and Kagami smirked and went to her, he held her face then slid lower and lower until he cupped her womanhood with the mixed orgasms, he held it in front of her and said, "Don't bother denying that you didn't enjoy our little episode cousin." at that he wiped his hands with her uniform, he picked from the floor, and both men went out, "Oh, and prepare yourself for tomorrow."

Two men came and while dressing her she heard them say, "Man, have you seen them earlier, being fucked by your cousin and your twin, must be having a fucking life. Hahaha." both man laughed as they left her in her room.

She stared at the wall, "What is happening to me? Why am I responding?" she touched herself, she didn't realize that she had no cuffs on, she froze when she felt herself come alive. As if doing something taboo, like a kid stealing a cookie, she quickly removed her hands from her womanhood, 'What have they done to me?'

In the technical room, Aki and Kagami watched as Aya battle with herself and they were pleased to know that they're going somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**, Aya developed a plan, a plan that would free herself and allow her to look for Tooya. She was cuffed, her hands behind her back as they led her to Aki's bedroom. There they left her, she saw a four poster bed, maybe even bigger, Aki and Kagami were there, she tried to back away but a certain blue-green haired man held her.

"What are you so jumpy about Aya? It's as if the three of us didn't have sex yesterday." Kagami went closer to Aya and smoothened her hair.

"STOP." her voice was hard and commanding, "Kagami, I've thought about things last night and I can't… can't… I can't let you do these things to me anymore. I don't know why you chose me, if it's because of Ceres or the blood running through my veins, all I know is that… if you don't let me go, I'll kill myself… I'll find a way to die." She saw anger flash in her cousin's eyes for a second, but it vanished, "Lower the screen." in a second a theatre like screen appeared and shown there was Tooya, she gasped when she saw Tooya frozen in a block of ice.

"NO!!!" she tried to run to him but Wei's hold on her was as strong as steel.

"We caught him two weeks ago. He was trying to rescue you. don't worry, he wont die in there, he's simply frozen, his organs, his blood everything in him is. He wont die unless we plan o kill him. So, you should know what this means." he unbuttoned her blouse one by one and she didn't try to resist him. "One wrong move Aya and we'll open up his body like a lab rat." Aya looked at the screen while Kagami's hands fondled her breast. The screen was turned off and Aya was led to the bed, with her clothes off. She was motioned to lie down and she did so obediently. Kagami and Aki were on each side of her shoulder, holding her down and she was shocked when Wei, she'd met him before, he was Kagami's bodyguard, he was beside her looking at her womanhood.

"what are you… planning to do to me?" she asked,

"Wei has a very talented tongue, all maids in this house said so. To tell you the truth Aya, we're trying to get you to have a multiple orgasm, without science trying to help you. Now stop asking anymore question and cooperate."

She closed her eyes as Wei parted the blonde hair and then slid a finger between her thighs. She held her thighs together since they have no plan in tying them apart but she realized that they didn't need to for Wei had expert hands and slowly she opened for him. It was humiliating, she spread her legs like a frog and she came instantly. "Ah… Ah.. Ugn. Ugn- Ugn… Uhn…" she panted quickly she tried to arch up but Aki and Kagami pinned her shoulders to the bed. She came in less than a minute, then came again after the first one. Wei stopped and went to position himself, his eyes leveled with her opening. He used his thumbs to part the cheeks of her womanhood, she gasped when he blew on the red flesh exposed to him. She gasped when he opened her up and licked the whole opening. "Oh… U… UGH!" she moaned when he bit her clit and she came hard into his mouth. She lost all her control and instinctively wrapped her legs around his head so that he can go deeper with his tongue. Again, she cried when she came. Her orgasm shooting out of her system like an eruption. She was panting and sweating hard and Wei got off of her in Kagami's orders. He left her with her legs spread out like a frog, her eyes half open and breathing hard.

"15 times in **25 minutes**, I was hoping for a little higher than that." Kagami said as he smiled at Aya's worn out figure.

"Let her rest for a while, I'll be back."

Aya was so humiliated, they all saw her act and respond, she never felt so used, but she's doing all these for Tooya-- isn't she?

Kagami came back after a few minutes carrying an equipment. "Wh… what's that?" Aya asked in a terrified voice. "This is what women use to gain pleasure. A vibrator, it's a special one that Lowell created." Kagami held a pink 10 inches long vibrator which seemed to be a crooked cock, "It's a bunny vibrator." he said, It looks unusual for the device usually is only a cock but this one is a cock with a little bunny-like ear hanging out of it. "This," he said fingering the bunny like ear, "Is created to maximize your pleasure Aya, this will… as Lowell said, tickle your clit that will make you orgasm more." Aya blushed, how casually he said that part. It looks like a hard gel, it looks heavy… and the size of it.

"But… It's too big." She whispered.

"Designed only for you dear cousin. To give you pleasure… don't worry. We'll take care of the rest."

Aki and Wei laid her to the bed, Wei holding her left arm, Aki, her right. She was breathing hard, she was naked with three fully clothed men holding her body down, she stared at Kagami, who told her to spread her legs, again, in the manner of a frog, only wider, "I want to see you better." he had said. He separated her vagina with his thumb and fore finger, she wasn't wet so Kagami had to rub her inside first and she became wet, slowly he slid the tool inside her and she moaned as he did it, she wanted to free herself from the iron hands of Aki and Wei but only managed to writhe and push herself up because the device was too big for her. The length she can handle but the thickness… she was having a hard time. She wanted to close her legs but Kagami told her to keep them wide and separated. "Oh… please… Onegai… It's too… big…" Kagami, inserted it in and out many times until she became accustomed to it.

"Don't fight it Aya." It was Aki's voice.

Soon she began to lubricate.

Kagami turned the thing on and Aya's eyes flew open as the thing vibrated inside her, "OHHH!!! AHHH!!! UHN, UGHN.. Uhn, uhn, un, un….. AHH…" she moaned, the sound echoing in the room. The only sounds heard were her moans and the sound of the vibrator. It vibrated like a washing machine on the go only, it had that thing which really tickled her clit that made her come every minute. Kagami didn't have to do a thing, the apparatus swirled and the tip of it, which is supposed to be the head of the penis moved in ever direction. Kagami held her thighs apart, as if it wasn't wide enough. "Ugh… Uhn… Ahh… AHHH!!!" she screamed and she arched upward, she stiffened as she let go of herself once again.

She didn't mind that they were watching her, the sensation was just overwhelming, she moaned some more.

She was pumping and writhing. "One… gai… don't look at me…" she suddenly became aware that all eyes were on her as she suffered from pleasure. The thing was massaging her inside. She released a sigh when Kagami pulled it out and inserted it back while the thing was turned on. "How does it feel Aya?" Kagami asked in a sultry voice.

"I… I can't hold BACK!!!" and she again came, and again, and again. "Ah… Ah.. Ughn… Ah…. AH… AHGHNN…" she was moaning and loosing herself. The orgasms were released like little volcanic eruptions. Little droplets trying to escape through the vibrator.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kagami asked, Aya with her half closed eyes saw the smirk on Wei's face,

"D… don't… please…" and she again came. She struggled to get up but they still held her. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Kagami repeated the question and she nodded before she exploded again. At last, after 25 minutes Kagami pulled the thing out of Aya's system. Her breasts were sweaty and the nipples were taut. She was heaving hard. The bed was filled with her cum. "You came 70 times in 25 minutes. I'm impressed." Aya closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she heard herself panting and when she looked at the large screen to her right, they were playing back what happened 25 minutes ago. How wild she was and how she was having pleasure while the three men stared. They're so cruel…

"You're improving Aya." Aki said as he and Kagami left the room. Wei and 2 other guards dressed her up and brought her back to her room.

**To be continued… soon**

**MMMMMXMMMMMM**

**PLEASE REVIEW NE? and tell me what you think! Sorry for the late update. Someone was emailing me constantly and I just saw it last week that's why I just cant help but well- update MINE. **

**3 more chappies to go… see you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slow updates. (*-*)**

**** ** ** ** ** ****

**MINE: ****Chapter 4**

** ** ** ** ** **

_*MIKAGE TRAINING FACILITY…*_

Aki entered the underground training facility where Kagami kept Aya. She has stopped going to school, they were planning to home school her, as Kagami ordered. He was surprised to see that they have this huge space under the mansion all this time. He couldn't imagine where they were keeping his sister. An open laboratory crowded with scientists and their latest equipments greeted him as they saw him enter. He asked where Kagami was doing his latest experiment and they pointed him into the inner direction. He walked further and saw various projects conducted inside huge glass rooms. In one room, they were experimenting on a man, testing his strength maybe, and in the other room were two women injected with something… maybe the experiment's related to Ceres.

As he went deeper into the hallway, the light got darker and darker. And there were no longer any glass rooms on his left or right, only walls. He finally saw light at the end of the tunnel-like path and as he neared it he saw a glass wall.

Training. The word got stuck on his head as he saw Aya clamped down on the table practically naked if it wasn't for the leather belts strapped across her stomach and her chest, they barely covered anything. Two lab scientists were hovering over her and his hands went against the glass for the training they were giving her was like nothing he imagined.

A mechanical vibrator was going in and out of her pussy and the weird thing from her was that she wasn't fighting it and he thought that the visor covering her eyes had something to do about it. She was so still for she was bonded into place but he could hear her muffled cries of pleasure, he touched his finger against the glass imagining that he was touching her breasts, he smiled when he felt someone else's presence behind him.

"I'm eager to hear about what you've done to her Kagami." Aki said, not stripping his eyes away from his sister.

Kagami chuckled, "Training of course, we've been on it for two weeks now and I'll gladly show you the progress we've made." He walked towards the entrance and Aki followed him, entering the glass door.

It made him hold his breath- the sight of her at arms reach. Only her muffled moans were heard throughout the large glass room. Four men stood before her, the scientists from earlier, Aki and Kagami. But the room was occupied by four other operators who controlled the temperature and the utilities.

Aki's eyes traveled from the vibrator pushing in and out against Aya's pussy, to her sweaty stomach, to her breasts and then to her face. Kagami started his report.

"The experiment has been going on for two weeks now Master Mikagi, but of course it wasn't easy at first – it is expected from your sister to put up a lot of struggling and fighting, and we need her in a normal condition for this experiment to work, so any drugs or tranquilizers are prohibited."

"How did get keep her to obey then?" Aki asked, missing the awkward looks the scientists gave each other.

"You wouldn't like it Mikagi-sama." Kagami hesitated for a bit and then continued "I told her that, you will refrain from having any kind of contact with her and that she would see her beloved Tooya that day. She was of course skeptical at first but we talked her into it." Kagami smiled, "It isn't wholly a lie, for after this, she'll be the one pleading for it."

"What's that on her eyes?" Aki asked referring to the visors.

Kagami started to explain while looking at the sweat covered Aya, "The procedure was simple. In the first week, we took her into a virtual world where she's only going to see the guy she loves, Tooya. In her mind she's going to make love to him, like she's doing now, this thing…" Kagami pointed at the visor on her eyes, "plays with her mind, kind of hypnotizing her and slowly, she will enter a state of hallucination,"

Aki was now listening intently, interested on how things are going to end, "In the first few days, she's going to think and feel like she's making love with Tooya, the vibrator making the feeling possible, gradually, lust will take place in her mind, after a few days, when the feeling of lust builds up inside her, the computer will slowly blur Tooya's face, slowly change his voice. When we reach the stage where we can erase Tooya completely in the picture, we can proceed with training and controlling her body."

"**Controlling**?" The word made Aki stare at Kagami.

"Basic psychology. How are you going to take control of her if you hold nothing Against her Mikagi sama." Kagami gave him an evil grin, "This took us 4 days to perfect." He took small bells from his pocket, "Have you ever heard this famous experiment made by PAVLOV? Where in the master trained his dog to respond whenever he rings a bell. Everyday, when food is ready, the master would always ring the bell for the dog to come to him. One day, he rang the bell without food ready and the dog went to him and began salivating…"

Kagami saw Aki's eyes twinkle, "In our little Aya's case, we started on the first day until we perfected it and nothing can now break this habit of hers. In the past 2 weeks, we started to ring a bell before she orgasms, and finally it resulted to this." Kagami signaled the engineers to stop the mechanical vibrator. Everyone in the room was anticipating the fruit of their experiment- Kagami jingled the bells and Aki saw the results after a few more seconds.

Aya became wet and she started to moan and cry… Aki saw that all men in the room were affected by her. "P… Please… I want to come… I'm going to… ah… make you feel good…" she moaned, "I… Itai…" Aki couldn't help himself, his fingers went straight to the slit of her pussy to trace and caress it. Hoping that she would come, He found her clit and teased it, but she still couldn't cum.

"You're only making it worse for her…" Kagami chuckled and then handed him the small bells, ones that can be used as key chains, "Once you ring this, she can never come no matter what you do, so you need to ring it once more for her to reach her peak."

Aki stared at the small bells then stared at Aya's struggling face. He was oblivious to the fact that 8 more men were in the room, witnessing his bizarre behavior. A part of him wanted to end Aya's misery by just ringing the bell, while another part of him wanted to see her suffer more from deprivation.

"I…Itai---" Aya struggled to get free from the leather straps.

"MASTER AKI!" Kagami called him back to reality, forgetting to address him as Mikagi. Aki didn't know what got into him, he was enjoying seeing his sister beg, he might have been disgusted with it if it was done by other women, he slowly rang the bell and he felt Aya calm down. He caressed her flat abdomen and felt her spasm as she made her release.

"When is she going to be ready?" Aki asked,

"We'll be needing another week with her. We've never had this kind of experiment before so we need to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Will she be in my **TOTAL** control?" Aki asked, hopeful.

"I'm afraid that the answer will be yes and no. No, you can't automatically control her and Yes, in time you will get to control her and she will be submissive on her own will. You see, after we release her it will take time before this nature that we imposed on her show. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll enjoy every bit of her." Kagami said it as his palm landed on Aya's left swollen breast and he kneaded it gently.

_It was like a dream for her, it felt so good that she didn't know what she was really doing and with who… It was a man with red hair. Aya couldn't think straight. All she could feel were the flowers beneath her naked body and the mouth over her breast, sucking on it. She was blinded by pleasure, if it was a dream she didn't ever want to wake up…_

_*****TO BE CONTINUED*****_

_**-SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAP-**_

**NOTE:** I'll be updating again later on this week. I had a smexy time writing this story and I like to seriously hear what YOU think. Those reviews saying that this gave them a **HOT** time made me want to--- well it pushed me to write on! Hah!

'have an 'O'-some holiday!'


End file.
